King Morgan II
'King Morgan II '「モーガン2世 , Mōgan 2-sei ''」 is a elite warrior of the Genshi Clan, serving as the second co-ruler of the Genshi Clan as well as a peerless warrior among the Genshi Clan. She is a old acquaintance of the Demon Clan and it`s royal family. Appearance Morgan II has light pink hair, and gold/amber eyes. When relaxing off duty, she wears a white dress with red threads adorning it with that exposes some of her chest area. When acting as a ruler, she is seen wearing armor that envelopes most of her body with both sides of her body exposed in her armor unlike her daughter and son who wear armor that envelopes them. Her armor is adorned with red lines and the lance she carries has a sharp tip at both ends. When she first appears in the manga and anime episodes, she was usually surrounded by darkness that shrouded her identity with her lance covered by wind. Personality Morgan is very cold but collected. Like her wife Ishtar, Mannah her sister in law, and Jean she has good commanding and leadership skills with her singlehandly destroying several fortresses that belonged to Stigma because they endangered humans. Zeldris and Meliodas have noted her true nature of being cruel and callous, even if she was the Genshi of protection she displayed a cruel and callous nature that made the Goddesses fear her power. Like all Genshi, she is callous towards the Goddess Clan and every Goddess she has ever come across, she has killed with her lance, sword, and dagger. History ??? years ago She was born the eldest daughter of the now-sealed away Genshi`s Queen Ambience and King Morgan. After they were sealed away by the Goddess Clan, Morgan II became the new King eventually meeting her future wife at a Genshi Clan gathering. Morgan II became her fiancee at this time. 3,000 years ago Mentored by her wife in the sword, dagger, and lance she utterly destroyed her enemies in the Holy War. Her prowess as a peerless warrior became cemented during this time. She is believed to have fought both the Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan warriors during this time to save humans. Memories of the Holy War arc Near the end of the war, Morgan II captured a Demon and the next day returned him to his clan asking for compensation for helping him escape a Goddess Clan patrol. She received said compensation for the trouble of saving said demons from said Goddess Clan patrol. She got her revenge on the Goddess Clan for sealing away her parents by killing many Goddesses. Abilities and Equipment As the co-ruler of the Genshi Realm, and eldest daughter of the 2nd pair of the greatest Genshi rulers to even be known through Britannica, Morgan II is a extremely powerful Genshi. According to Meliodas who even fought her at one point in the Holy War that her power is very strong. Her Genshi aura (which is like the aura of many stars, a peerless light that is shrouded in great darkness) was so strong even Zeldris had a twitch when he sensed her aura. Like all members of the Genshi Clan, she is capable of taking a unknown number of hits and is multiple number of times stronger than a human. One punch from her to a human would cause rupture to vital organs and even a Goddess cannot be spared from a Genshi`s punch as they move very fast. Her agility is quite high, and combing her aura with that of the entire Genshi Clan, is enough to make a normal human bow before them and beg for their lives. Her power of darkness is one of her magic powers and can only be wielded by her. The Demon Clan is basically using a inferior version of her power and her weapons are always shrouded in it. Combining her power of darkness with her weapons makes such a powerful combination that humans call her the King of Storms and Darkness, a fitting alias for a warrior that wields a lance shrouded in darkness. She possesses tremendous physical strength, as shown when she held back Merlin`s Extermination Ray before falling back. Abilities ''Main article: Pure * 'Pure '「純粋な Junsuina」: King Morgan II`s innate magic power. It turns all magical attacks that people use to attack Morgan II into pure magical energy that she can use to retaliate. * 'Chaos Darkness '「 Category:Characters Category:Females